Gift From the Prince Who Brought Sleep
by Spica M
Summary: Phineas lo veía muy cansado y en sus sueños solo esperaba que su mirada cambiase nuevamente. No todo debe ser esperar porque el príncipe que trae el sueño está dandole regalos para que sea feliz. Pertenece al mundo de Capriccio Farse. [TMR/HP(PL)]


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece a excepción de Phi (según creo y espero)

Para comprender este fic deben haber leído con antelación Capriccio Farse.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gift From the Prince who Brought Sleep<strong>

El mundo era pacifico una vez más, todo era controlado por el señor oscuro y Phineas Lestrange no podía ser más feliz por eso, simplemente era el orden natural de las cosas y el señor oscuro por fin pudo cambiar el mundo como deseaba, pero algo tenia a Phineas preocupado últimamente.

El señor oscuro Voldemort.

Puede ser que por un lado el señor oscuro haya logrado sus metas, pero no era solo eso, últimamente lo ha visto tan poco tiempo que se preocupaba que ni tuviera ayuda alguna en sus cambios hacia el mundo mágico, también, había visto al señor oscuro con el ceño fruncido cada vez que Tom se acercaba y jugaba con él, era algo bastante natural.

Desde que todo mejoró, Tom se hizo cargo de muchas cosas y ahora que su tío Severus al fin logro su meta de ser maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor del señor Marvolo (curiosamente el señor oscuro y Tom llegaron a un acuerdo que uno de ellos seria Tom y el otro seria Marvolo) Horace Slughorn accedió a regresar a ser maestro de pociones y Tom junto con su nuevo compañero del crimen, Percy, están reclutando más gente a la causa para poder atraer a toda Europa en el mando del señor oscuro, así que Tom viene de vez en cuando a jugar con Phineas y dar sus reportes.

En una de las visitas Phineas estaba a punto de caer y Tom lo agarró con fuerza para acercarlo a si y evitar que se caiga, Phineas se lo agradeció mucho porque Tom fue bueno y lo agarro antes de caer.

Después de eso, Tom ha estado felizmente abrazando, mimando y dándole cosas lindas a Phineas, a Phineas le gusta mucho esa clase de cosas porque Tom es un buen chico y un buen amigo, pero eso parece hacer que el señor Marvolo se enfade mucho.

Phineas cree fervientemente que el señor oscuro está cansado de tanto trabajo y de tantos cambios, así que Phineas quiere ayudarlo pero no sabe realmente como.

Hasta que pudo ver a un mago de la luz que se oponía al señor oscuro y le daba sus noches de insomnio y tuvo que pensar como darle al señor oscuro su noche de sueño, tenía que ser un regalo.

No pasó mucho hasta que Phineas lograra hacer su primer regalo y por toda Inglaterra comenzó a escucharse el rumor del príncipe que trae el sueño.

**~GPBS~**

Phineas soñaba con una luz verde similar al avada a veces, otras veces soñaba con sus padres y el señor Marvolo, pero esta vez fue muy diferente porque Phineas no soñó con la amable sonrisa del señor Marvolo, sino con una mirada posesiva sobre él y sus labios uniéndose con los suyos robándole el aliento y sus cálidas manos acariciando todo su cuerpo mientras susurraba hermosas palabras al oído de Phineas.

Se estaba sintiendo muy caliente, algo le decía que tenía que hacer algo para quitarse el calor, pero no sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero el señor Marvolo en su sueño parecía sin saberlo porque las ropas de su sueño eran retiradas lentamente pero con pasión y mucho afecto, Phineas quería esto más que nada en este mundo.

La boca del señor Marvolo se movía más y más debajo de su boca y llegó a su pecho haciéndolo suspirar por todo lo que sentía en ese sueño, todas las atenciones, todas las miradas, mordidas, besos, todo lo volvía loco.

Pero nada se podía comparar con la mirada del señor Voldemort, la mirada llena de cariño, posesión y dos cosas más que no sabía describir en ese momento y solo atinó a gemir y jadear al sentirlo más abajo donde algo se alzaba y gritaba atención.

Las cálidas manos se acercaron a ese lugar en el cuerpo de Phineas y solo respiro sintiendo el más grande placer de todos al sentir esas manos acariciar suavemente pero con decisión esa parte de su cuerpo.

No podía aguantar más todo lo volvía loco, especialmente esa mirada que le daba el señor Marvolo, era lo que quería, su sueño estaba siendo mucho más delicioso que el día en el que soñó comer un pastel por su cuenta.

Cuando todo se volvió blanco y supo que despertó en el punto cúspide del placer y jadeante, miro a su lado y solo pudo verse en su habitación en verano antes de su quinto año manteniendo en su mente esas imágenes, movió las cobijas al sentirse pegajoso y miro con vergüenza y asombro como su cuerpo realmente reaccionó a ese sueño tan bueno y delicioso.

Con un baño y muchos sonrojos al ver su cama, Phineas logró bajar al desayuno a tiempo antes de que los elfos lo despertasen.

Phineas se preguntaba cuando vería esa mirada fuera del mundo de los sueños.

**~GPBS~**

Los sueños se repitieron tantas veces en los últimos años que ahora, a punto de ir a su séptimo año, estaba completamente seguro de lo que pasaba y de lo que debía hacer.

Debía ayudar al señor oscuro demostrándole cuanto lo amaba.

No fue muy difícil para Phineas darse cuenta, pero fue difícil aceptarlo. Por un lado él siempre ha querido al señor oscuro, pero por otro lado es extraño amar a alguien que le triplica la edad y que siempre lo ha visto casi como familia aunque no sabía realmente en qué clase de vínculo lo pondría, pero ahora tenía que afrontarlo.

Draco y los chicos habían sido bastante apoyo y la mayoría lo comprendieron bien hasta que al final terminaron aceptándolo y Draco, como el buen amigo que es, le dio su apoyo por completo para poder decirle este verano lo que sentía por el señor oscuro.

Pero este verano Phineas veía al señor oscuro mucho menos que nunca y cada vez que lo veía estaba agotado, debía hacer algo, el señor oscuro merece descansar, dormir bien y así estar lucido para cuando Phineas le diga lo que quiere decirle.

Así que espero hasta su cumpleaños para poder hablar con el señor oscuro.

La fiesta de diecisiete años de Phineas iba a ser importante. "No todos los años mi lindo Phi cumple diecisiete años y debe celebrarlo como todo un Black" había dicho su madre para que luego su padre le recordara que era un Lestrange y su madre peleara con él porque decía que Phi era más Black que Lestrange y mientras ellos batallaban verbalmente por los títulos hereditarios de Phi, este se centraba más en arreglar todo para la fiesta.

Habían invitado a todos menos a Dumbledore, el señor oscuro dijo que aunque Dumbledore esté demente y esté siendo resguardado por Grindelwald, no se iba a arriesgar a tenerlo cerca, no quería una guerra y por esa razón no iba a estar Dumbledore. Nadie se opuso a su disposición.

La fiesta fue enorme y bastante linda, todos estaban ahí y una parte de Phineas ponderó la idea que de haber sido Harry Potter ahora mismo estaría tratando de huir de Voldemort y de los mortífagos con muchas muertes y perdidas a sus espaldas hasta terminar cazando los Horrocruxes del señor oscuro y finalmente determinó que su vida como Phineas Lestrange sería mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido tener como Harry Potter.

Cuando llegó el momento de entregar los regalos, Phineas vio todos los regalos pero al no ver el regalo del señor oscuro se preocupó mucho, no sabía que podría haberlo retrasado tanto, pero tenía la esperanza de que el señor oscuro apareciera tarde o temprano.

El señor oscuro llegó un poco antes de terminar la fiesta.

**~GPBS~**

Todos se retiraron y Phineas miraba al señor oscuro acercarse dejando una caja pequeña en sus manos. Phineas decidió abrir su regalo antes de decir algo, la mirada del señor oscuro le ordenaba hacerlo silenciosamente.

Al hallarse con un anillo con una piedra negra solo pudo ver interrogante al señor oscuro antes de que este simplemente se acercara y lo mirara fijamente con esa mirada que Phineas ha estado queriendo ver más allá de sus sueños y con solo un par de frases, el señor oscuro hizo que todos los pensamientos de Phineas se fueran al drenaje.

—si lo aceptas, me pertenecerás por siempre

Y Phineas, ni corto ni perezoso, se colocó el anillo casi maquinalmente antes de que su boca fuera sometida por los labios del señor oscuro.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño ni quisieron hacerlo, simplemente se limitaron a unir sus cuerpos con todo lo que tenían aguardando en el fondo de su ser.

—Señor Marvolo…—susurró Phineas dejándose llevar a la alcoba del señor oscuro estando entre sus brazos mientras casi no tenía un momento para conciliar más de tres palabras juntas ya que cada vez que sus bocas se separaban significaba un segundo de aire y otro beso y así sucesivamente hasta que las grandes puertas de la alcoba del señor oscuro se cerraron a sus espaldas guardándoles del mundo exterior y de las miradas ajenas.

**~GPBS~**

Mucho tiempo después, durante el séptimo año de colegio, Phineas logró saber lo que tenía al señor oscuro tan desvelado.

Los celos

Un señor oscuro es posesivo y celoso con lo que quiere y Phineas ha sido algo del señor oscuro desde que fue entregado a Bellatrix Lestrange para criar, así que el verlo demasiado cerca y aceptado el CORTEJO de un horrocrux lo obligaron a moverse más rápido en lo que respecta a reclamar a su futuro consorte y actual prometido.

Phineas no se puede quejar en lo absoluto, es el prometido del señor oscuro, sus padres están muy contentos por esto y Phineas al fin puede ver al señor oscuro cada mañana antes de despertar de sus sueños para entrar en algo mejor.

Al fin todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad, bueno, casi todos, solo falta esperar a la boda para poder torturar a cierta pelirroja y con eso sería todo.

— ¡Phi! ¡Vamos! El partido de Quidditch está por comenzar y necesitamos al maldito buscador—reclamaba Draco sacándolo de su ensoñación y haciéndolo dejar el pergamino en sus manos buscando su escoba y equipo de quidditch.

Porque Phineas siempre ha pensado en el señor oscuro y como el hijo de la mejor mortífaga de todos, tenía que eliminar las cosas que le quitaban el sueño a su prometido, era su deber como el príncipe de los mortífagos, el consorte del señor oscuro y futuro señor de toda Europa.

En el pergamino solo se podía leer aquellas palabras que condenaban a todos los que iban a caer en una muerte rápida y en las sombras a punto de ser enviada a otra pobre alma que se oponía al señor oscuro Voldemort.

_Te daré un regalo para que duermas _

_Solo por tu felicidad_

_Atte.:_

_El príncipe que trae el sueño_

* * *

><p>Bien, he estado prometiendo y prometiendo este one-shot que tenía que ponerlo sea como sea.<p>

Primero que nada, todo está narrado de parte de nuestro querido Phi, pero supongo que todos entenderán ciertos puntos del one-shot.

Segundo, el título está basado en la cancion de la pereza de la saga Seven Deadly Sins de Mothy cantada por Miku Hatsune Vocaloid 2: "Gift from the princess who brought sleep"

Tercero, Phineas es el terror para los opositores de Voldemort bajo el pseudónimo "El príncipe que trae el sueño"

Cuarto, lo curioso de esto del regalo es que en el canción dice "gift" siendo que en inglés es regalo pero en alemán es veneno, así que basicamente les está dando veneno, pero en este caso en el fic uso más bien la analogia de que trae el sueño ya que en la cancion ella envenena a todos y segun ella todos duermen.

Quinto, He aqui lo que han esperado: El siguiente fic en publicarse será: "Antichlorobenzene" que ganó la votacion con 9 votos en contra de "Senbonzakura" con 8 votos. Cuando se publique Antichlorobenzene, se abriran las nuevas votaciones.

Sexto, ¡Esperen el siguiente one-shot "Repulsive pranks makers Weasley"! Protagonizado por los gemelos y Draco

Gracias por leer y comentar


End file.
